Lo Que Se Busca, Se Encuentra
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Era una locura, ella lo sabía. Dejar la protección que había preparado, para ir tras algo que no tenía sentido. Ya se encontraba a la mitad del bosque…era entonces el momento donde debía parar y regresar, mas no quería...*Petición* *Primer Lemmon*


¡Hola otra vez! Aquí les dejo este pequeño fanfic sobre una pareja de la que pocos escriben. Regalo para **Lena Hale Black**, disfrútalo, amalo y recuérdalo por siempre. Primer Fic M…decidí tomar ese reto, aunque el lemmon no es el convencional, pero si envuelve la misma pasión. Sin más preámbulo (ya que no soy buena para esto) espero que sea del agrado de todos y como me agrado escribir sobre Hermione y Scabior, quizás escriba algo más largo en un futuro no muy lejano.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados a continuación son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, pero TODA la trama, historia, desarrollo o cualquiera de los nombres que se le puede dar pertenecen a mi imaginación.**

**Época:** Suceso basado en los tiempos de la Segunda Guerra.

Lo Que Se Busca, Se Encuentra.

Era una locura, ella lo sabía. Dejar la protección que había preparado, para ir tras algo que no tenía sentido. Ya se encontraba a la mitad del bosque…era entonces el momento donde debía parar y regresar, mas no quería, así que continuo hasta que una fuerza o más bien algo la tiro hacia un árbol donde quedó inmóvil. Al abrir los ojos vio su rostro, uno que no olvidaría jamás. Lo sintió contra su cuerpo…juntos…muy juntos…realmente juntos.

Podía percibir su rico aroma, su respiración junto a su cuello y sus manos…sus manos recorriendo su espalda. Eso le gustaba, le encantaba, le excitaba. No había espacio para los miedos, solo para ese deseo desconocido que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Eres perfecta…tu aroma me hipnotiza.- le susurro ese desconocido junto a su oído a la vez que la comenzaba a besar.

Justo en ese instante ella lo deseo más y más…cada vez más. Quería su boca, pero no estaba a su alcance, así que tomo su cuello. A lo que sentía ya no lo llamaría deseo, porque lujuria explicaba mejor lo que sentía.

-Hazlo…hazlo…tómame.-gimió ella.

Solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el tomara el control de la situación. Poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Delicioso. Sentía que no cabía en su cuerpo. A la misma vez sus manos dejaron de viajar por su espalda y se escabulleron por dentro de su camisa hasta llegar a sus senos y los comenzó masajear sin dejar de besarla. Con un rápido movimiento sus piernas ya se encontraban alrededor de las caderas de ese desconocido que además de sentir su gran erección la hacía gemir de pasión.

Sus bocas se separan por unos instantes por falta de aire, no de deseo. Siente sus manos apretando sus duros pezones, pero se detiene y es ahí cuando conecta su mirada con la de ella. Deja claro su deseo de culminar, pero algo lo detiene a hacerlo.

-Vamos…termina lo que comenzaste.-su voz era entrecortada debido al agotamiento, pero aun así el trabajo no estaba completo.

Su aprobación dio pie al comienzo de todo otra vez. Esta vez sus cuerpos se movían, el uno al compás del otro. Regresaron los besos recíprocos, en los cuellos y en las bocas. Ya casi ambos llegarían al clímax juntos, sin importar que no hubiera una verdadera penetración, para ellos había otra conexión donde no la necesitaban. Había algo que los unía…ella si sentía que él estaba dentro de ella y el sentía que la penetraba cada vez más profundo.

Faltaba poco…ambos lo sabían era por eso que se comenzaron a mover cada vez más rápido y más rápido. Solo se podían oír sus gemidos y sus alaridos del placer que cada uno causaba en el otro. Hasta que culmino…todo llego a su fin siendo inolvidable para ambos. El baja el cuerpo de ella dejándolo en el césped desapareciendo tal y como apareció.

Todo fue tan rápido que ella dudaba que hubiera ocurrido de verdad, pero la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sus besos y todas sus caricias estaban aún sobre ella…eso le recordaría que encontró lo que andaba buscando y mucho más.

**¡Fin!**

**Corto…si lo se. Pero la con las mejores intenciones, espero que le agradara. ¿Reviews? Lena ojala que esta sea una misión cumplida o mejor dicho Petición Cumplida. ¡Si! Ando de cumplidora de peticiones, ¿algunas? Solo me dicen. Hasta la próxima.**

**~Tenchi Uchiha~**


End file.
